muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Old School: Volume 3
Old School: Volume 3 is a Sesame Street DVD released on November 6, 2012. Following two previous volumes which included the season premieres from seasons one to ten (1969 to 1979), this box set includes the season premieres from seasons eleven through fifteen (1979 to 1984). Bonus features include "classic cuts" from the 1979 to 1984 seasons plus behind-the-scenes footage. Description DVD Features Disc 1 *Episode 1316 *Episode 1446 *Episode 1576 *Audio Commentary on Episode 1316 by Sonia Manzano *Season 11 Classic Cuts: **Letter B (Beetles) **Born to Add **Disco Frog **Star Wars: I Say Banana **Weather Around the World *Season 12 Classic Cuts: **Cookie Monster & Kermit **Big Hello 1-20 **Dr. Nobel Price's Talky Stick **Wavin' Goodbye **Dancin' Dog's Shadow *Season 13 Classic Cuts: **Reading Lesson **Rainy Day Song **Snowflakes **Proud to Be a Cow **Dance Myself to Sleep Disc 2 *Episode 1706 *Episode 1836 *Season 14 Classic Cuts: **Grover the Singing Waiter **Teeny Little Super Guy: Baseball **We All Sing the Same Song **In The Rain **Frogs in the Glen *Season 15 Classic Cuts: **Henson Ball #3 **Trash Outta Heaven **In/Out with Barkley **Cooperation Song **Exercise with Grover *Behind-the-Scenes: **Dr. Nobel Price: "Umbrella" **Behind the Scenes: "Birdwatchers" **Filming of "The Singing Waiter" **Filming of "Exercise with Grover" *"Goodbye, Mr. Hooper" excerpts *Exclusive interview with Caroll Spinney *On-screen storybook of How to Be a Grouch *28-Page Booklet *Easter egg: Time-lapse video of Louis Henry Mitchell drawing a full-color mural drawing of Big Bird (highlight "Filming of 'Exercise with Grover'" and then press up until an outline of Big Bird appears) OS3_Booklet.jpg|Bonus Booklet Cover Sesame Street Old School Vol 3 - Back of DVD Digi-Pack.jpg|Back of DVD Digi-Pack Edits All the episodes are presented without the ''Sesame Street'' opening and closing credits. *Episode 1316 **The theme song during the opening travel montage is replaced with a different instrumental track. *Episode 1446 **The "Eight Octopus Legs" cartoon is replaced with a Ringmaster cartoon. *Episode 1576 **"I Want to Count" is cut and replaced with "Honk Around the Clock." **The organ instrumental of the "Sesame Street Theme" used in the third scene is replaced with a new instrumental track. *Episode 1706 **The "Two Farmers" cartoon is replaced with a different cartoon, "Subtracting Three Mules." **The "Two Giraffes" cartoon is replaced by a Christopher Clumsy cartoon. **The music during the bus ride is changed to a different instrumental track. *Episode 1836 **The "Two Farm Animals" segment is replaced by a different cartoon. Notes *"Henson Ball #3," which is listed here as being from season 15, actually debuted in season 2 (and the segment itself appeared on the previous volume as a "season 6 classic cut", featuring the re-filmed ending made during the season). *The booklet mentions that Polly Darton debuted in season 13, even though one segment featuring Polly is included under "season 12 classic cuts". *A portion of the behind-the-scenes footage from Episode 1576 (the rollerskating scene) previously appeared on 40 Years of Sunny Days. *The Cookie Monster and Kermit segment is listed as being from season 12, but it actually debuted in a season 11 episode. External Links *DVDTalk review *Muppet Central review *ToughPigs review *The Muppet Mindset review __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Video